1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedestrian air-bag for a vehicle installed at a bottom of an engine and inflated when a pedestrian collides with the vehicle to thereby protect the pedestrian from a hood of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a thermal damage preventing cover structure of a pedestrian air-bag module. In order to efficiently protect a pedestrian from injury generated in the case in which a vehicle collides head-on with the pedestrian and a head of the pedestrian collides with a hood or a cowl part of a vehicle, a sensor mounted on a bumper senses and determines the pedestrian, transmits a signal, and inflates an air-bag mounted on a lower end portion of the hood of the vehicle.
It is an object to prevent the head of the pedestrian from being directly collided with parts having strong rigidity such as the cowl part or a front pillar of the vehicle by utilizing the inflated air-bag.
The present invention, which relates to a technology associated with a cover structure part of a pedestrian protecting air-bag module inflated from the vehicle, solves a thermal damage problem using a thermal damage preventing cover, an associated structure, and a supporting structure thereof.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.